Numerous such guide devices are known from the prior art, for example a guide device in the shape of a parallelogram, as used in what are known as parallelogram suspension systems for vehicle seats.
Parallelogram suspension systems are vertical suspension systems in which, when the vehicle seat top part is spring-mounted vertically, a forward or backward displacement also occurs; which is, however, only desirable under certain conditions.